User talk:Tails6000
Decided to archive my talk for the first time, I has the longest time without archiving award XD User Talk:Tails6000/Archive 1 Tails6000 21:35, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Reward for Longest Archive Page! Your reward for the longest archived talk page! I hope you like it. I made it for fun! -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 21:56, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Thanks Tails6000 21:59, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Beware of Walrus1.... Walrus1 sent me some nasty comments on the Club Penguin Beta Wiki. He sent you some bad comments too. We need to beware him. Because you blocked him, and I removed all his comments to "Pufflezzzzz", I think we need to aware all Club Penguin wikis of "Walrus1". I have some ideas on how we can do this, but they are not full-proof and might not work. If you know the owners of some Club Penguin wikis, get a way to talk to them without "Walrus1" realizing and tell them. * We can announce this on the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki's announcements that "can all CP wikis block Walrus1 from editing". That might spread attention and other wikis can put the same on their announcements. And if any other Walruses come, we can do the same! :* Following that, we would have to make sure that Walrus1 doesn't send any other messages to anyone else either. * Or just talk to the owners of the Club Penguin wikis. :* Probably not owners, just an administrator Anymore ideas gimme a call. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 14:56, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Concepts! Here's a few concepts for the apprentice, who will be appearing in a future fanfic of mine. Tell me which one you think is the best and it's become the apprentice's permament appearance! --''Tidalwave11, just surfing the waves, three times a week'' 15:38, October 31, 2009 (UTC) I like the third 1 Tails6000 15:39, October 31, 2009 (UTC) :I like the 2nd one! -- ¤ [[User:Ninjinian|(User page!)]] [[User talk:Ninjinian|(Happy Halloween!)]] 19:04, October 31, 2009 (UTC) I agree with Ninjinian, I like 2! --PabloDePablo 19:05, October 31, 2009 (UTC) You know, I like 2 the best.--[[User:Flystar55555|''Flystar55555]] Talk'' 19:35, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Just so you know... I won't be on the chatbox because I deleted by mistake and I can't put it back! So you won't see me there again until it is fixed --E-114:Don't Blink! 23:48, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Okay, thanks for telling me. BTW we already made the name for our silver parody, so you didn't need to make his article. een though its hard work, don't get stressed. Tails6000 23:50, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Oh OK (Shoots Phycic with a Deletion Missile)--E-114:Don't Blink! 23:51, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Re:Remember that game of card jitsu fire? I remember. That was a fun game. Also who won? I exited before I could see. Also it seems my internet connection hates me at the moment seeing as it sometimes cuts out on me in the middle of matches. --Speeddasher Me. Tails6000 16:39, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Congratulations. Also I became a Fire Ninja. --Speeddasher Hey, I have an idea! How about we parody Blaze the Cat! Phycic needs a friend from the future, too. But Mephiles the Dark should be Pancakes the Burnt. E-114:Don't Blink! 20:20, December 5, 2009 (UTC) No our Ix parody takes that...and also Speed has BOTH silver and blaze parodies under-way Tails6000 20:24, December 5, 2009 (UTC) We have an Ix parody?!? I did not know that. I only though we had a Shade parody. I want to delete Phycic, but I'm only an auto-comfirmed user. --E-114:Don't Blink! 20:27, December 5, 2009 (UTC) I can do that for ya *gives a wink off* Tails6000 20:30, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Deletion of my article I understand WHY you deleted Shadow the Penguin, but just because he has the word "Shadow" in his name doesn't mean he's a parody of Shadow the Hedgehog. I didn't even THINK of Shadow when I wrote the article. I hope you understand --Screwball86 There's croutons in my salad! 23:02, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Re:Parodies of the freedom fighters and suppression squad Cool idea. I have a Snively parody idea and also a slight parody of Enerjak. Also I thought Fake Tails was already the Scourge parody? I'm sure you'll have fun with Sonic Unleashed. I would proably get that game, but my parents don't want to get a console. --Speeddasher Thanks...and mainly he is fake crash, I will remove that part A.S.A.P, and ncice you got Enerjak ready, we gotta get Fists's family (meaning locke,lara-le, and kneecaps (he's the baby half brother from lara-le's new husband), Fintevous,edmund,dimitri,mainly everyone. Tails6000 02:01, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Parody of Zelda Hi this is Mech Rider.I don't think we've met.I have gone over the idea of making a parody of the Legend of Zelda series.I have already told Ninjaiin about it and he says I should get you and Speeddasher in on it.Leave a message on my talk page.Mech Rider Out!!!!!--EJECT EJECT EJECT!!!! 19:01, December 23, 2009 (UTC) I think I can try, I have brawl and that has them and ganondorf, we can try. Tails6000 19:02, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas! '''Dancing Penguin (Talk!) ( ) ( ) 19:56, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Idea a sitcom about Corai trying to catch tails6000 thinks hes fake tails and always fails. --Corai was here : [:-). 22:31, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Nice idea...but got ayeque chaising his tailfeathers already, thanks for suggesting ;) Tails6000 22:32, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Fake. --[[User:Happyface414|☺'Happyface'☺]] [[User talk:Happyface414| Happy New Year!]] 05:26, December 28, 2009 (UTC) RE: Stanley Awful and Herbet's Inside Story Well, Stanley isn't capable of grand master schemes like his parodee. He's a petty, childlike "villain" with a troubled past and insane behavior. If you don't mind, I had your character have "some sort of friendship" with Stanley, since I think you're a Fawful fan. Or, is it E-144 who is the fan? --† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Tigernose, I'm going to let you finish... -but TS had the best regime of all time!! † 22:04, January 4, 2010 (UTC) He is. I'm a shroob fan and I got out of bowser (gotta find mushroom ballz!) besides I gotta get EVERY mushroom ball ALSO I need some tunneling thing... so okay then thanks for telling me the thought Tails6000 22:44, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Re:Good job on the wii dude Thanks. Unfortunatley I have to wait to get some actual good games. My family was gonna get Brawl today, but everywhere was sold out of it and I have no idea when they'll ship it in again. For I'm stuck with Wii Resort which extremely boring unless you have quite a few people playing. I'm just waiting for Mario Galaxy 2 to come out and hopefully get my hands on a copy of Sonic Unleashed eventually. I'm hoping to get Mario Kart eventually, but I'll take anything as long as it's not a dumb sports game, or a game developed by some unknown company. I'm hoping to play online with you once I get a good or atleast decent game. --Speeddasher Okay can't wait! Tails6000 01:01, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the tip on Luigi. He's probably my favorite Mario Character. My sister has some weird liking for really odd characters for some reason (aka Dimentio, Mr. L, Mephiles). --Speeddasher I know Mr. L from super paper mario (he's actually a brainwashed luigi) Tails6000 23:07, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Good news!!!! I got Super Smash Bros. Brawl. I've played the multiplayer and it's awsome. My parents managed to find a copy of it last night. I've unlocked Ness (don't care about him though), Marth (again, don't care that much), Captain Falcon (don't really know much about him except I didn't like his attacks in Melee), and Luigi (awsome). The only thing that sucks now is that I don't have a friend code yet. Once I get one I'll let you know and try to play Wii Fi with you sometime buddy. --Speeddasher Cool, I unlocked ness. then luigi, then marth then snake. then sonic the LAST one I got was jigglypuff (jeez got everyone but that pokemon XD) Tails6000 22:28, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Re: let us groove tonight Awsome. --Speeddasher thanks oh BTW can tails (as himself) appear in the movie? I had a funny idea. involving that song and the dancing scene of act 1 pt. 1 of the crazy antics brothers movie. Tails6000 23:56, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Sure buddy. --Speeddasher Re;Nice on getting wario land shake it! Thanks man. I haven't played the game much yet. From what I have played of it though, I have to say it's a pretty enjoyable game. The controls are a bit shaky at times, but I've still had fun with it. Also I was wondering if you have Sonic and the Black Knight, and if you do what do you think of it? I've been thinking of getting a copy of it sometime because I've seen gameplay footage of it and it looks fun.Do you think it's better or worse than Secret Rings? --Speeddasher Better, because you use a sword, multiplayer battles, You can be sir galahad (silver) and lamorek (Jet) you can be tails (the blacksmith) you can be amy, you can be the original sonic characters from knights of the round table (sonic,shadow and blaze) AND you can be king aurther if you collect 5 books I forgot the name) Tails6000 22:20, January 26, 2010 (UTC) I think I'm gonna try the game out. Thanks for the advice. Also the was hilarious. Nice choice. --Speeddasher If ya have wi-fi for that, tell me I'll give you my black-knight friend code XD, and thanks I liked that vid, I'll try finding a vid of simpsons wrestling (when I go B-day shopping in weekends I'll try finding it) Tails6000 02:55, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Re:Wanna continue Wikia catastrophe and Tails crhonicles? I'd like to, but I can't think of any ideas for plots. The only thing I've come up with for Wikia Catastrophe is Malcur is attempting to gather power from 10 chracters from different universes to try and destroy a secret power lock that is gaurding the Holy Wikia. He plans on betraying Virus once he's opened the lock, but Tails stops him as Enerjak. This then leads up to when Kwiksilver battles Virus. I nearly forgot about Tails Chronicles. --Speeddasher Nice. And Enerjak might be epic XD (we should get a pic of Tails as enerjak XD) Tails6000 00:42, January 29, 2010 (UTC) I've also got an idea for an enemy group that will be fighting alongside Malcur. --Speeddasher Cool, you should try making an enerjak version of tails (ya don't have to just suggesting) Tails6000 13:13, January 29, 2010 (UTC) That's a cool idea Tails. I'm actually gonna try and do that sometime. Also about Sonic and the Black Knight. I was planning on getting it, but I think I'll wait till they lower the price because I heard the game was fairly short. What do you think on Sonic Unleashed though? I'm considering buying it because the Werehog stages remind me of the Twilight Princess Shadow Beast battles mixed with Ninja Gaiden (both of which are fun). I've heard they were repetitive though, so what's your opinion on the game? --Speeddasher Its cool I wanted an S rank on the first day stage but my friends cousin (fairly 3 years under me) stole the turn and gave me a D rank I plan saving it on later. Tails6000 21:40, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Really cool new trailer! You've gotta check this out Tails. --Speeddasher Re: HOMER HATE JONAS! HOMER SMASH! For some reason it wouldn't let me watch the video. I'm sure it was funny though. --Speeddasher Maye an error, or it was kinda laggy, but I believe you Homer + beer = road roller D'OH! Tails6000 18:14, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Need help regarding a Sonic game Not really sure we've met, but I'll introduce myself. I am Z K, was originally one of the worst vandals on this wiki then TS found out my true purpose and I was granted amnesty and reformed. Nice to meet you. Anywise, you seem to be a Sonic expert and I'm stuck on one of the games. You see, I recently bought the Sonic Mega Collection which allows me to play all the games released on Sega Genesis and Game Gear. I was wondering if you know how to beat the first boss in Green Hill Zone on the original Sonic the Hedgehog game? I've tried jumping on it but he seems like he's shielded and that swinging ball tends to knock me out. If you don't want to help or don't know how that's fine. I'm just wondering that's all. Z K 03:01, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for asking...and all ya got to do is jump whe on the platform the wrecking ball isn't ramming to then after the hit run under the other platform and jump and do it until it is defeated. Tails6000 03:04, February 21, 2010 (UTC) ::I'll try that out. Thanks for your help! Z K 03:06, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Well... That wasn't me. Someone either used my name or just made another account with the same IP or my name with spaces. It wasn't me dude. Why would I do that? I'm not a vandal kind of person. Sorry dude, you must've confused me with another account.--[[User:Flystar55555|''Flystar]] BOSS members, unite!'' 13:51, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Well then someone used the impersonation of a fellow man to their advantae of breaking the COC! Tails6000 13:54, February 24, 2010 (UTC) It wasn't Darktan's Army! It was the Star Force! They are good guys!--[[User:Flystar55555|''Flystar]] BOSS members, unite!'' 13:58, February 24, 2010 (UTC) I know...just maybe either a hacker or impersonation of a fellow man did it Happy Birthday Speeddasher tells says its your birthday, so heres a cake! -- E-114 All those beautiful magical weapons, Gone! 16:52, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Happy, happy birthday to you! Our birthdays are 2 weeks away from eachother's! Another year older, eh? Have a second cake.. Again, happy birthday! Enjoy it while it lasts! -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 17:20, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Suprise present! I was going to make this picture along time ago, but I never got around to it. When I just remembered it yesterday I decided it would be the perfect present for you. So on your talkpage right now is a picture of Tails6000 as the Enerjak. The only difference is that he has the Blade of light, and he doesn't have shoes because I'm not an expert at drawing shoes. --Speeddasher P.S. Happy Birthday best buddy. Happy Birthday! Hope you got lots of presents! Z K 18:21, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Late Birthday Present Since I'm in a fairly good mood, as a late birthday present I will remix a Sega Genesis Sonic game music of your choice. I was planning to do that for you but I've been in a huge rush lately. My apologies. It's funny because ironically my birthday is in a week's time and I'm the one giving out presents lOl. Z K 10:48, March 13, 2010 (UTC) I'd like you to remix either sandopolis zone act 1, or the multiplayer menu (not results the menu as in select character and zone) Tails6000 17:47, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Argh! I can't believe I missed your birthday... Well, being the lazy user I am, the best I can do is give you another WikiCake. =( Oh well, here goes! May you have many more! ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'SUCK UP DIS TORCH!']]) View this template 18:12, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Thanks explorer, and the prank I made was HF's gift to me I think XD (see the troublesome trio page for the prank/sabotage mission) Tails6000 18:14, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Huh? Huh? -- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 17:30, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Sorry it's my article, I have OOC rights. -- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 17:32, March 28, 2010 (UTC) I recently had an idea.... I had an idea about something. You know how Tails and Sonic are like brothers, Jessica is a halfway parody of Tails, Im making a Tails Doll parody with Mectrictic, So I'm think Tails and Jessie could be brother and sister, since Jessie was adopted, so that would be ok.--Maddie Rules! The MySims Master 20:38, March 29, 2010 (UTC) GHood, it's like a relationship. And besides We have wings, but you got a good half parody XD. bt anyways you may Tails6000 20:44, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Huzzah!:D--Maddie Rules! The MySims Master 21:02, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Ya know, I planned a weird thing as My charcters son will be a parody of Banjo from the banjo-kazooie series (and a parody of the breegull species will be for kazooie as it';s a rare kind of red puffle XD) Tails6000 21:03, March 29, 2010 (UTC) RE: Tenebre Tails, as a Baptist Christian, I've never had a Tenebre serivce, nor have I heard of it. Our church does operate a Vacation Bible School every summer. On Thursday (or Wednesday if it started Sunday), the Crucifixtion and Ressurection of our Lord is preached in an interactice, costumed format by my father himself. Each year, it is something different, but his greatest- and most frightening, I had to leave -was a Jerusalem prison theme. A whiteboard said "JERUSALEM PRISON", and we were given white bands with tomorrow's date on it. Then, we were escourted into a dark Sunday School room with water dripping (as an epic sound effect). My father was dressed in rags and was sitting there in the corner, as a prisoner. He explained that the bands were capital punishment dates, and that we'd all be executed on that day (he said it very realistically). He explained that we were imprisoned because we believed in Jesus Christ of Nazareth. I was six and acted up, so I had to leave, but what I remember is as follows. He went into a detailed crucifixtion (the most gory description of any VBS, matched only by his annual Childrens' Church sermon on Easter Morning). At the end, he explaind that Jesus washed away sin, and asked us to dip our bracelets in a bowl of water. The marker came off. I went back in as the others left, and my father, as the prisoner, shouted "GO FORTH AND SPREAD THE GOOD NEWS"! He explained to me that the band was like sin, and that it was washed away, saving them from death. That particular edition of the Crucifixition day helped save more souls than in any other VBS at any other time. The sunday after, before the congregation, my father once again donned his prisoner's garments, and he too washed them in water in front of a cross. It was amazing. When I was young, it was frightening. In restrospect, it was amazing. That is the closest to a frightening sermon that I had ever witnessed. I apologize for the extreme delay, but hey, I'M AT DISNEY WORLD! --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) [[user talk:TurtleShroom|Mary Poppins was never that pretty,]] † 22:06, April 3, 2010 (UTC) P.S.: My signature is related to an experience I had at the park. It was either that or HYPER SPLUNKING. Yah Yeah, sure.--[[User:Austin8310|'Austin8310']] 19:22, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Re: Ideas Cool ideas. I watched Sonic X this morning. It was the Chaos episode. Chris Thorndyke needs to die. Also I'm at the Final Boss in Sonic Unleashed (atleast the boss where you play a Chip). I'll be downloading Sonic 4 when it's released. --Speeddasher Nice idea. Also you won't believe what happened yesterday. I got the Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games on the Wii. The game is so much fun (which I'm sure you allready know). The games are very well desinged. --Speeddasher i wanna join! hay tails! can i join in one of your games you made? (like Tails6000 and Darktan At the Olympic Games) -- amigopen: IM EPIK! 10:33, April 18, 2010 (UTC) My Trying-to-be-as-sincere-as-possible Apologies Dear Tails6000, This is written in an e-mail style to show my sincerity. I am the infamous Alex001 who had harmed you and did not want any more video game articles, if you do remember. I feel very sorry about that after I fell in love with Amy Rose and hope you could forgive me as soon as possible. I may not be fully sincere in this letter, to be honest, but please do forgive me so I could turn over a new leaf and continue editing. I am currently in love with video games. This is very true. Well, only NES games...but anyway, I am deeply sorry for the incident that has caused and please shift all your video game articles from the CP Games Wiki to this one. Yours Sincerely, Alex001 (As Kneedles2) P.S. The word 'kneedles' is in no way a reference to Kneedlemouse; it was a coincidence. look at this picture! i hope you like it, tails, its a poster! -- amigopen: IM EPIK! 01:07, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Re: Might need help I would help, but I don't know much about Black Knights story. If you can tell me I'd be happy to help. --Speeddasher Permission to use one of your characters? I would like to use Wings in one of my stories I just came up with.... a parody of Sonic X Season 3. My idea was that a year before the Nightmare Epic, Nightmare needed to gather strength from other universes. Because he wanted to take over Antartica, it would require mass energy, and realizes that each universe runs off of a specific energy; Light Crystals, with endless Hyper N.R.G., and Shadow Rubies, with endless Negative N.R.G. . But that was his plan B. His plan A was just to attack Tails head on and steal the Destruction Gems, but Tails, launches them into his PDA's randomizer and blasts them all over the universe(s). Nightmare, angry, hits him in the head with a frying pan and gives him to Aye-Que. Aye-Que, realizes that he would have to find the emeralds again and puts a tracker on him, and leaves him at his house. Meanwhile, Fists is guarding the Master Gem when Homer (Instead of Chris) falls out of it. Homer, who bit a donut with Destruction Gem energy on it, was teleported to the CPFW universe. E-114 at the time was arguing with Storm on the Pengolian Thieves Airship about something ridiculous when Fists jumps on board and tells them to throw it into Universe change mode, but says he needs Tails' PDA to jumpstart it. Storm asks why, and Homer walks on, eating a donut. Tails and Wings are talking about how to get the emeralds while Nightmare, Lizlord, IcE, and Zone and Kill, look for them using a stolen PDA to power a spaceship. Fists jumps in and demands Tails to give him his PDA, so that he can send Homer back. Tails then gets a bright idea to take the Pengolian Thieves airship and search for the emeralds, then send Homer back. Celeste and Kalie then go to the where Fists tells them to go; get the Master Gem; it'll be needed to power Tails new "6000 Cannon". After everyone gets on board, E drives it to hyper and takes off, but Nightmare realizes he can seize his daughter once more.... --E-114 Message center 21:01, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Subpage it first before you make it....Tails6000 21:05, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Hey tails, i just love sonic!! --Sonicfire45 00:05, May 22, 2010 (UTC)SonicFire45 Re: I'm on vacation for teh summer Awsome. I've gotta get that game sometime after I've bought the first one. Also did you see the Sonic Colors trailer? I can't say whether it looks good or not since I didn't see any gameplay. --Speeddasher I'm mostly looking forward to Sonic 4 since it reminds me of Sonic Rush Adventure (one of my favorite DS games). I just hope the games won't have glitches and that they'll be a bit longer than previous Sonic games. Don't get me wrong, I love Sonic Unleashed, but it was abit to short. If the levels are like the day stages in Unleashed then I'm going to buy it. --Speeddasher If Sonic 4 is done correctly it could possibly be the best Sonic game ever. I can't believe some people are boycotting the game for not being 16 bit. --Speeddasher Plus the homing attack will be in it. I'm also hoping Metal Sonic will be in. Also how long would you say Black Knight is? I'm thinking on getting it sometime, but I want to make sure it's not too short. --Speeddasher Thanks. Also I have a design idea for Metal Cyclosus Explorer. I was thinking the tentacles could strik out of his back like a cape with two sticking out of his arms. Cyclosus's eye will also be sticking out of the top. Also I've got to go now. Bye. --Speeddasher hey tails, i made a new clubpenguin form! its the wizard form! ( if you use this form be sure to give me credit )-sonicfire45 Tails, plz message me back, is it ok if i make two video games, one is called new super penguin bros wii here are the characters; me, sonicfire45, you,tails6000,explorer,and hat pop, the other ones are penguin kart turbo made off your idea of penguin kart and super penguin rpg! plz message me if you allow me to make these games, your the character in all of them! plz message back -sonicfire45 Hey Tails! I checke dmy archive... And I beat your record, you got 99, I got 149. LOL. ----I am Corai.'''MY HEADS NOT BIG! 22:24, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Tilas, its me sonicfire45, well can i make a super sonic riderzs and/or kart and a new super sonic penguins bros wii, it will have some made up characters like me, and also it will have a so called "iceknux" i will make a user for him but is it ok if i use them? also i have another question, in any of your games can i be a playable/unplayable/enemy/hero/allie/boss role, i am blue with a wizards hat on a agents tie, plz awnser these, also can i make you a character in one of MY games? if you say yes to any of these questions i will be happy but its ok if you say no too, but anyways good day! Tails, its sonicfire, read the message above and how do i upload videos? Re: Nintendo WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII I'll check it out later. My dad doesn't want me on video sites cause I'm on his computer at the moment. --Speeddasher